


Frodo Baggins

by Serenity1



Series: Collection of One-Shots [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins finds out that his nephew is orphaned and is adopted by none other than Lobelia Sackville - Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been awhile since I've written a one-shot. I got this idea like 3 days ago and it took me awhile to write it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you guys like it anyways. If you want to be my beta, please beta this and I can upload it again later on cause I'm thinking of doing more one-shots that takes place after this. 
> 
> Timeline: it takes 5 years later after BOTFA  
> Disclaimer: I do not owe the hobbit!

Bilbo Baggins was now Consort of Erebor. Time to time, he misses the Shire as he thought about his cousins back home. When Gandalf came to the Shire last, he had sent a letter to Primula and Drogo knowing the fact that Primula was indeed pregnant before he had left on his quest. That was five years ago. The child must be five now.

When Gandalf had returned to the Shire with the letter in hand, he wasn't expecting horrible news. It was even more horrible finding out that Bilbo's own nephew, Frodo, had been put into care of Lobelia Sackville - Baggins and was doing tremendous chores.

Gandalf stayed in the Shire and immediately wrote to Bilbo about the situation. He couldn't interfere anything yet until he was able to have the final word from Bilbo. It would take three days for the Ranger to deliver the news. He just hope Bilbo remains calm when he finds out.

\-----

It was during dinner one night when one of the messengers of Erebor came running into the dining hall, waving a letter at hand. "There's a Ranger outside the front gate looking for Consort Bilbo. He says he had a letter to deliver from someone name Gandalf. He also says that he is not leaving until he gets a response letter back," the messenger said as he gave the letter to Bilbo.

Bilbo frowned, "Something must be wrong back at the Shire. Gandalf is usually here," he said as he looks at Thorin who was sitting beside him.

"Tell the Ranger it will be a few hours until Bilbo writes a letter. Show him to one of the guestrooms," Thorin said.

"Yes sire," the messenger replies as he bowed and left.

Thorin turns to look at Bilbo and saw that he was reading the letter silently. However, his eyes had darkened and he cursed out loudly making the other Dwarves stare at him, surprised. Who knew that the gentle Hobbit had it in him?

"Is something wrong, Bilbo?" Bofur asked worriedly as he sat across him.

"Curse that Lobelia Sackville - Baggins!" Bilbo snarled making every Dwarves raised a questioning eyebrow. "If I was back at the Shire, Frodo wouldn't hinder that cruelty!" Bilbo exclaimed angrily.

"Who is Frodo?" Thorin asked gently.

"My new nephew," Bilbo said slowly, "His parents drowned while on a boat ride. I was his next kin, but since I'm all the way in Erebor, he went to Lobelia," he explained.

"Who is Lobelia?" Kili asked.

"A wretched woman whom I am ashamed to call as my cousin. She's making Frodo do chores and no fun at all! He does the dishes, makes food for them, groceries. Hell, Samwise tried to visit Frodo for playtime but went scurrying off after Lobelia scolded him!" Bilbo exclaimed sighing desperately.

"Is that in the letter?" Balin asked curiously.

Bilbo nodded as he gave Balin the letter. "If you'll excuse me, I need to write a letter," he said as everyone nodded.

As Bilbo left, Balin looked down at the letter that was written in Gandalf's writing. "Well laddies, it looks like we might be having a new addition to the family," he said as Kili and Fili cheered on having a new cousin.

\-----

It wasn't until four days later when Gandalf recieved the letter and instructions. Gandalf immediately read the letter and went to the Thain straightforward. The Thain handles all the problems in Hobbiton as he is somewhat a sheriff to them.

Once he heard what was going on within the Sackville - Baggins family home, he got angered and got two of his loyal officers along with Gandalf to storm into their home and free Frodo out of their reigns.

Lobelia had no idea what was going on as she sat in her living room, trying to read a book as Frodo cooked her lunch. Her husband, Otho, was down in the markets and he had no idea that Lobelia was treating Frodo badly.

There was a knock on Lobelia's door that afternoon as she screeched for Frodo to go and opened the door. Frodo did and immediately one of the officers grabbed him to Gandalf's side as the others went in.

Gandalf heard yelling and screaming as he held the boy protectively. Nearby neighbors stood by to look what's going on. Frodo was shaking as he was frightened even though he had no idea was going on.

A minute later, Lobelia had come out with her hands behind her back. She looked up and saw Gandalf. "You! You're behind all this, aren't you?!" She screeched.

"My dear Lobelia, it is actually your cousin, Bilbo Baggins. I am following his instructions," Gandalf replied calmly.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked as everyone looked and saw it belonged to Otho.

Gandalf saw Hamfast Gamgee standing beside him along with young Sam. He smiled at him as he knew Hamfast had went after Otho down in the markets.

One of the officers went towards Otho and told him what's going on. "Don't listen to him! His lying, Otho!" Lobelia screeched out.

Otho was so surprised at the story that he almost tripped on his own footing. He sneered as he turns to look at her, "You're no wife of mine. Take her away," he said as the officer and Thain took the screeching Hobbit away.

"What will happen to me now?" Frodo's small voice asked as the adults turned to look at Gandalf.

"You, my lad, will be going to see your Uncle. I need those adoption paperworks so that Bilbo can sign them right away once we get to Erebor," Gandalf said to the officer.

"Of course. However, I will be coming with you since it is policy. Someone needs to be there as witness," the officer said.

Gandalf nodded in agreement, "Let me talk to Otho for a moment and we will be on our way," he said.

\------

"When do you think Gandalf will be here?" Bilbo asked worriedly as he was walking side-by-side with Thorin as they took a stroll. Unknown to either of them, the said Wizard and his company were heading out to Erebor as neither took rest during the night.

"Probably soon, my beloved. I'm sure Frodo is safe and protected," Thorin said.

"They have to pass that Goblin Cave," Bilbo said as he was worried about that creature attacking Frodo.

"Don't worry, my love. Now come, we must get ready for that meeting with the Elves," Thorin grumbles as Bilbo followed his husband.

\-----

It was during the meeting when they recieved word that Gandalf and company were approaching Erebor. Bilbo was estatic to finally meet his nephew. He couldn't concentrate on the meeting so he bolted out the door with the guard without even saying anything to anyone.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at his husband's quick departure. He hated the Elves and yet, Bilbo couldn't save him from this awful meeting?!

"Go after him, your highness. Go meet your new nephew. We can handle things here," Balin said as Fili and Kili were about to protest. With one hard glare from Balin, the two quieted down.

"I owe you one," Thorin said smiling as he bowed to the Elves before bolting out the door to follow Bilbo.

\------  
By the time Thorin reaches the gate, Gandalf was mounting down from his horse as he was helping a small child.

"I thought you were at the meeting?" Bilbo asked with a frown.

"Balin bailed me out," Thorin replied making Bilbo sigh.

"Frodo Baggins, I want you to meet your new uncle: Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said smiling.

Bilbo knelt down, "It's finally nice to meet you, Frodo," he said. The small child looks up at Bilbo. He launches forward to hug him as Bilbo hugs him back.

"A good day today," Thorin replies to no one in particular but he has a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? I might do another one-shot.


End file.
